1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a section of roadway having at least one integrated induction loop. The invention also relates to a hybrid or electric vehicle having a rechargeable vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The range of electric vehicles is limited and the electric vehicles must be recharged at so-called electric filling stations on a periodic basis. To this end, the electric vehicle requires a plug that can be inserted into a corresponding coupling at the electric filling station. However, it is difficult to find suitable electric filling stations, particularly when crossing international borders. Even within the EU each country has different electrical plug systems. This can be remedied only by adapters that match the plug systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,834 discloses an electric vehicle with a charging device that can be operated inductively so that electrical energy can be transmitted to the charging device of the electric vehicle in a wire-free manner by charging poles. The electric vehicle and the charging poles can additionally exchange a code, for example to bill for the amount of energy received when filling up with electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,304 discloses an electric vehicle that obtains its electrical energy by induction from induction loops that are laid in a roadway.
DE 10 2007 033 654 A1 discloses a system that comprises a car and at least one base unit. The car has a secondary coil that can be coupled inductively to a primary conductor of the base unit. The base unit also has a movement apparatus for reducing the distance between the primary conductor and the secondary coil.
WO 95/30556 discloses an electric vehicle that can wirelessly receive electrical energy by induction loops integrated in the roadway for driving purposes or for storage in a vehicle battery.
The invention is concerned with the problem of being able to make electric and hybrid vehicles suitable for everyday use.